


Now Three

by deathwailart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seithr Shepard might have poor timing when it comes to falling in love but just like before, it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Three

"You and Liara-" Miranda says when Seithr first broaches the idea to her, not in Miranda's office but in her own private quarters, certified free of bugs thanks to Mordin and then Liara.  
  
"We discussed it, we actually had a similar discussion about Kaidan but Kaidan wanted me to choose and I couldn't. We're still-" She cuts herself off because she understands, of course she does, Kaidan thought she was dead then she showed up alive, in a Cerberus copy of the Normandy, a Cerberus operative beside her and Garrus too. It hurts, but she gets it, she can't dwell on it. Miranda looks down but squeezes her hand and it makes her smile. "Well...we're whatever we are now. But before that, we were friends. So if you don't want to be part of this then no hard feelings, I'd understand, Liara would too."  
  
"Would it be with both of you?" Miranda asks after a moment of silence, her expression thoughtful enough that Seithr thinks there's nothing wrong with her being hopeful.  
  
"Only if that's what you wanted."  
  
"I need some time to think about it."  
  
"Of course, there's no pressure, if you feel uncomfortable-"  
  
"Oh I never said _that_ ," Miranda interrupts, getting to her feet, "it's just a lot to take in at once, what with everything else going on."  
  
"I know, I shouldn't have sprung it on you when I asked you up here about our status reports," Seithr admits, glad that Miranda laughs.  
  
"I'll forgive you, we're getting closer to the end after all, you've helped all of us get rid of the ghosts in our head, work through anything that might distract us one way or the other. But it's late and-"  
  
"You should go," Seithr finishes and this time they both laugh.  
  
Before the doors hiss shut behind her, Miranda kisses her goodnight and she's glad only her fish can see the ridiculous grin she's wearing.  


* * *

  
  
It's after Miranda's gone that Seithr actually thinks about it all, when she can't drift off to sleep, all the worries of the day catching up with her at last. After all, there shouldn't be time for falling for someone when you're on a suicide mission but seeing as her heart didn't listen to her head last time, hunting Saren, fighting geth, discovering the Reapers and all falling for Kaidan at the same damn time. Kaidan made it clear on Horizon that he doesn't know who she is anymore and it's going to take time to get past that, something she wants to sit down and talk to him about, to explain it better now things have fallen into place but she has to move on as best she can right now. She didn't lie when she told Miranda that she understands. Seithr was gone and he watched from the same pod as Liara when she burned up, Kaidan still reeling from Ash's loss the same as Seithr herself. Then she just shows up, rips open all the old wounds when it's been two whole years, two years without her, with the council pulling what it did. The old crew drifted apart, well, the ones who survived and then there was Liara; they both cared for Kaidan, but it was Seithr and Liara who'd ended up together, Kaidan asking Seithr to choose just as she'd said and she hadn't been able to even if in a way it meant she had. Liara's a different person now too, harder with the passing of the two years, a determined and focussed streak that wasn't there before until it all falls away when her and Seithr are together, almost as if they haven't already lost some of their precious time together.  
  
At least it was easier when she found herself falling for Miranda. Liara and Miranda already know each other – perhaps it's not so surprising after all, loving the people who brought you back – and she and Liara were able to sit down and have the discussion they had to rush through when it was them on the first Normandy, trying to figure out how to make it work. It wasn't a surprise either to hear about how close Liara and Miranda ended up during the earliest stages of the Lazarus Project, probably when no one was sure if they could do it. Miranda was there when Liara was grieving, sure that she could do what no one else ever had, to bring back someoen Liara loved and Miranda is driven, intelligent and beautiful, Seithr would have done the same. She has, in a way. She's spent more time with Miranda, talking when they can't sleep and Miranda is almost always with her on any mission and every time she flirted, Miranda flirted right back, not that she admitted it.  
  
Still, she has to admit to herself as she stretches out and turns the music off at last, her timing definitely needs some work.  


* * *

  
  
They're drawing closer to having to take that run through the Omega 4 relay when they finally all get to sit down together for the first time, Liara visiting from her new ship – a ship that still manages to creep Seithr out – to have a few drinks, all three of them on her couch, laughing and talking as though they've all known one another far longer than they have. Seithr's glad to see them both relaxing for a change because not only does she have terrible timing, she also has a type and that type happens to be biotic workaholics.  
  
"Oh, before I forget," Miranda says, startling Seithr out of her thoughts. "About our discussion?"  
  
Seithr's waiting for an answer and technically, she gets one, what else can Miranda kissing her mean but before she can say a word – her brain seems to have short-circuited because that was always her thing, leaving someone floundering and wondering what to say – Miranda is leaning across her to kiss Liara too and that's even more distracting.  
  
"I trust that counts?" Miranda asks, almost smug but Seithr knows who Miranda is beneath that professional façade and that she's waiting for an answer.  
  
"You always aim to impress, don't you?" Seithr finally manages, Liara snorting and giving her a shove.  
  
"Rendering _the_ Shepard speechless with just a kiss? I'd say that counts."  
  
"Oh it does," Liara adds before Seithr can reply. "I don't think it's what either of us were expecting but...well, we've probably all wasted enough time."  
  
"You've both had your laugh, are we all sure about this?" One of them has to ask and as the instigator of this moment at least, it probably falls to Seithr to at least voice the question. They both look at her like she's grown a second head and she rolls her eyes. "Okay, fine, one of us has to be the responsible grown-up and seeing as-"  
  
Liara gives her a shove with her biotics, Miranda laughing.  
  
"C'mon, we've wasted enough time already and plenty more talking, I want to see just how comfortable that bed I installed is."

**Author's Note:**

> Set prior to all the other Seithr/Miranda/Liara/Kaidain fics, for context: in ME1 Kaidan asked Seithr to choose so she ended up with Liara and it was in ME3 that they all sat down and talked and ended up together as an ot4


End file.
